Cobra and Kinana
by Namikoa
Summary: Cobra decides that being arrested by the magic council will not be the last time he sees Kinana. So he sets out to find her and when the two meet again they learn more about each other and Kinana's strange past. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail
1. A Reunion

***This story takes place after the Key of the Starry Sky arc and before the Grand Magic Games**

* * *

Cobra clutched his arm as he staggered past the trees. It didn't matter that every step he took made his injured body scream in protest. He didn't care. He had to see _her._ His friend, his only friend. The one he had spent all that time with Oracion Seis looking for.

"_I know you're there, I can hear you. Come out" I called to the person watching me from afar. I was a bit surprised when a pretty girl appeared and came down the hill to me and cradled my head in her arms._

"_You're terribly injured! Is there anything I can do?" She asked with concern. _

"_Don't you touch me" I spat at her. _

"_Hey, are you the one who has been calling me?" She asked. I looked at her and saw Cubellios, my beloved snake friend. Her form had changed but she was definitely the same being._

Cobra had never learned her name, but was now determined to find her and to never leave her again. We've been together since I was a child, he thought, and we'll be together now. So Cobra forged ahead, not really sure where he was going but knowing that he was heading in the right direction.

* * *

At long last, he saw her. Cobra slumped against a tree and watched her walking. She wasn't a snake anymore, but something about the way she walked reminded him of Cubellios. He wanted to call out to her, but perhaps she wouldn't be happy to see him? After all, he did escape from the magic council and maybe she thought he was a criminal. Cobra decided that seeing her once more was enough and resolved to leave her alone. He closed his eye and slid to the floor and leaned against the tree.

Kinana got the uneasy feeling of being watched. Yet she also got the feeling that it was someone she knew. It was almost as if she could hear his voice again, calling to her, telling her to go to him. She turned around and walked towards the person. As she got closer, she could make out a person sitting against a tree. It was a man with big, spiky hair and…one eye?

Kinana gasped. "Erik?! Is that you?" She called out to him.

Cobra paled, how had he not heard her until she spoke? I must not have been paying attention, he thought.

He tried to stand as Kinana rushed over to him. She was bubbling with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, it's really you! I never thought I would see you again! This is wonderful!" She cried as she reached him. She stopped smiling however when she noticed his expression.

Cobra grimaced with pain as he stood and faced his old-snake friend. He hadn't meant to attract her attention. He only wanted to see her, and if it were possible, to hear her voice again.

"Hey…are you ok?" She asked with concern. She lightly touched his arm and it sent stabs of pain throughout his body.

"Fine" Cobra said through clenched teeth, "Just…just…stop"

Kinana eyes widened in surprise. "You're still hurt! And didn't the magic council arrest you? Where are they?"

This is what Cobra was afraid of. That she would look down on him for escaping. However, he felt that he owed her an answer and was about to give her one when he suddenly doubled over with pain.

Kinana gasped again and kept asking him questions like _are you ok? What happened? Is there anything I can do? _Cobra barely heard her. He was phasing in and out of consciousness.

"I'm…fine" He whispered more to himself than anything.

"No you're not!" Kinana said as she helped him stand. She slipped his good arm over her shoulders and led him away.

"Where we going?" He muttered quietly.

"Someplace where you can heal up and be safe. My apartment" She said.

Cobra glanced at her and took in all of her beauty. She was a lot like Cubellios. She turned her to the side when asking a question just like Cubelllios did when it seemed like she was asking a question. She held herself up with strength as Cubellios had. However much he missed his snake friend, he couldn't help but think that Cubellios was prettier this way.

"What's your name?" He asked, barely louder than a whisper.

She gave him a tender smile that filled him with warmth in the freezing air. "Kinana" She said softly.

Kinana. What a beautiful name.

* * *

**I hope I got their personalities right! This was hard so please bear with me.**

**Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer! Please leave a review if you liked **


	2. Heal Up

Kinana set Cobra down on the couch in her apartment as she rushed to get her first aid kit. When she came back it looked as though he had fallen unconscious. She inspected his arm that was badly cut. She cleaned the wound and then dressed it with gauze.

Cobra's eye suddenly flew open and he grabbed her wrist. "Wah!" Kinana shrieked in surprise. Cobra looked like he was taking in his surroundings and when he noticed that he was gripping Kinana's wrist tightly he quickly let go.

"Sorry" He mutterd.

"It's ok" Kinana replied, rubbing her wrist. "I've taken care of your arm. But there's blood on your shirt, is your chest hurt?"

"I'm really ok, you've already done more than enough" Cobra winced as he tried to move to a sitting position.

"You're not ok, take off your shirt" Kinana said.

Cobra just stared at her. "What?" he asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"To see your wounds!" Kinana replied, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. I really hope he didn't think that _that _was what I meant, she thought.

Cobra smiled and tugged at the bottom hem of his shirt. He seemed to be having difficulty because he kept grunting in pain. Kinana reached over and helped him lift the shirt off his head. Cobra leaned back against the couch looking a lot paler and sweating. Kinana looked at his chest and gasped. He had multiple slash marks that marred his chest. They seemed to be deep and had a lot of dirt in them. No wonder he's in so much pain, she thought, these could be infected!

She quietly started working on cleaning the wounds. Cobra seemed to have passed out again. She lightly touched his forehead. His skin felt feverish. Kinana swore quietly and started bandaging his chest. I should get Wendy to help, she thought.

"No…no one should know I'm here" Cobra murmured. Kinana looked at him in surprise. He was awake? Both of his eyes were closed. Yet one had a scar on it. Kinana gently touched his face. Cobra opened his eye and looked at her.

"Thank you" He said as loudly as he could muster, which was a whisper. Kinana smiled warmly. "You're welcome Erik" she replied.

Cobra looked surprised when he heard his name, but then he quickly passed out again. Kinana moved him so that he was laying down on the couch and put his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair. When he was asleep, his features softened. He didn't look so angry anymore and actually appeared quite vulnerable. Kinana was surprised at how handsome she found him. His chest didn't look that bad either, despite the slash marks. He was muscular and tan, Kinana thought as her face heated up.

* * *

Cobra awoke a few hours later and realized that his head was in Kinana's lap. He blushed and noticed that she was asleep herself. He tried to sit up gently as to not wake her, but that proved to be impossible because of his wounds. He grimaced and forced himself to sit up and somehow miraculously didn't wake Kinana. The effort left him exhausted even though he had just woken up. You're pathetic, he thought, you can't move because of a couple scratches? His anger at himself quickly dissipated though as he looked over at Kinana.

She was sound asleep and Cobra suddenly had an overwhelming desire to touch her hair. He didn't know why, maybe it was because he used to pet Cubellios on her head. Cobra moved closer so that he was right next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. It was soft, not scaly like Cubellios' skin. Cobra heard Kinana's breathing shift which meant that she was waking up and quickly withdrew his hand and scooted away from her.

"Hey" she said sleepily, "You're awake. Are you ok?" Cobra nodded, _thanks to you_ he almost added. Somehow he just couldn't bring himself to say that because of what he had just been doing.

Kinana noticed that he avoided looking at her. She clapped her hands and stood up. "Well! I'm gonna make us some breakfast. Wait right there" Kinana said as she stretched and headed towards her kitchen. Cobra looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to do so much for him. Now he felt bad for not verbally responding to her question.

* * *

Kinana set down a plate of food in front of him and sat down on the couch next to him. "So" Kinana said between bites of food, "Are you going to tell me how you got those injuries?"

Cobra glanced at her. Kinana gestured towards the food in front of him. "And are you going to eat? You should, you need to build your strength back up." Cobra nodded and picked up the plate and began to eat. Kinana set down her food and touched his arm gingerly. Cobra jumped a little at the sudden movement. It surprised him, but what surprised him more was that he didn't hear her move. What's wrong with me? he thought.

"Now you're not speaking at all? Please Erik, please speak to me. I know you've longed to hear my voice and right now I want to hear yours" Kinana pleaded. She instantly froze as she said that last part. Her face started burning but she refused to tear her gaze away from his _very _shocked look. "I…uh…I'm sorry" he said gruffly. "I guess I'm not at 100% yet. Thank you though, for everything. Oh and thanks for the food too"

Kinana smiled warmly. "Of course! We are friends aren't we? This is what friends do." she said cheerily. "Now-" she began as she leaned forward "How did you get hurt? Please tell me."

Cobra set down his now finished plate. "Well uh, some of this is from Titania. And the rest, including the scratches on my chest are from when I…well…the council." Cobra explained. Kinana's eyes widened in surprise and she snapped her fingers. "That's right! They were arresting you! Did they let you go? No, they wouldn't have hurt you like this if they let you go. So you got away? And who's Titan-oh right Erza! Duh! I can't believe I forgot that." Kinana rambled on. Cobra looked at her in wonder. Kinana was happily chatting with him, not caring in the slightest that he was a wanted criminal. In fact, she had invited him into her home, taken care of his injuries and even gave him food.

Kinana squirmed under his intense gaze. "Hey! You gonna answer?" She said feeling slightly flustered. "Hmm? Oh, uh yes," Cobra said feeling flustered as well for getting caught staring at her. "After I finally found you," Cobra coughed as he said that and then continued, "I realized that I didn't want to…well uh be away…I mean I had searched for so long and…" Kinana had put a finger to his lips to silence him. "I understand." She said softly. Cobra blushed and looked down as she withdrew her hand.

"And so the council attacked you when you resisted?" she asked. Cobra nodded. "I was at my limit, and as you know, previously injured. It was difficult, yet I managed to escape but not before they got some licks in. It didn't help that the guy who could teleport was zipping around me attacking the whole time."

Kinana was touched. He escaped the council for _her. _He had spent years searching for _her. _In fact, he had joined Oracion Seis in the first place to hear _her _voice! Kinana smiled giddily. She hardly knew this man, yet she felt a strong connection between them. A connection she wanted to deepen and explore.

She took his hand. "You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you or let anyone take you away again." She said with finality. Cobra was startled, but then quickly regained his composure. He smirked at her. "_You're _going to protect _me?_" he asked. Kinana held her head high and gripped his hand more firmly. "Yes I am! Got a problem with that?"

Cobra laughed, "Not at all. But I do have a problem with one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You're hurting my hand."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know! **


	3. River Bend

**Enjoy! :D**

***I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, this couple and Jerza would so be canon right now**

* * *

Kinana hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned the glasses at the bar in Fairy Tail. Mirajane noticed this and watched her with interest.

"Kina…" Mirajane said as she took the glass out of Kinana's hand.

"Yes?" Kinana asked with a smile on her face.

Mirajane eyed her suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm cleaning the glasses."

"No, your behavior is a little off. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were in love."

Kinana blushed at this and took the glass back from Mirajane. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mirajane broke out into a huge smile and clasped her hands together. "Oh I knew it! What's his name?"

"Mira, I'm not seeing anyone." Kinana said.

"Really? You think I don't notice when you leave work early in a hurry and when you come back the next day you always have the biggest grin on your face?" Mirajane teased.

"Hey! Whatcha talkin' about?" Cana asked clearly drunk as she took her place at the bar and started chugging a barrel of alcohol.

"Oh just Kinana's new boyfriend." Mirajane explained matter-of-factly.

Kinana sighed. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Really? I could do a fortune for you about ya love life if ya want."

Kinana held up both of her hands. "Please stay out of my non-existent love life you guys. And no more meddling!" Kinana walked away from them and exited the guild.

They both stared after her. "Ya know what that means dontcha Mira?" Cana asked. Mirajane winked at her. "Of course! It means we _have _to meddle!"

* * *

Kinana sighed as she walked towards the meeting place. It had been two weeks since she had encountered Cobra again. And they had agreed to meet up from time to time in a place where no one would see them. Cobra was adamant that no one besides her knew that he was around.

"_Won't the council be looking for you?" Kinana asked._

"_They'll most likely assume that around Fairy Tail would be the last place that I would hide, considering my history with them." Cobra explained. _

"_Yeah, you did fight with us a few times." _

"_You fought with me one of those times." Cobra answered quietly not looking at her._

_Frowning, Kinana looked at him, trying to recall fighting Fairy Tail. "Would you tell me more about my past? It's all a blank to me. I can only remember small fragments. Things like the sensation of flying and the sound of someone's laughter." I think it might have been yours, she added in her mind. _

_Cobra looked startled. "Uh sure. I don't have anything better to do. I'll humor you. What do you want to know?" _

And so they had been having meetings in secret where Cobra told her about their past or she told him things, after all they did have seven years to catch up on.

I just want to listen to him speak, she thought, his voice always calms me down. To others it might've sounded deep and coarse, but to her it sounded soothing.

She quickened her pace as she reached the path to the grassy hill they always met at. She was anxious to see her friend.

She spotted him leaning against a tree and before she even opened her mouth to speak, he turned and looked at her. That super hearing is kind of creepy sometimes, she thought.

Cobra frowned. "Hey!" She called out to him. Cobra gave her a small wave and his trademark smirk, his frown disappearing. "Hey yourself. How was work?" he asked seeming disinterested.

"It was fine except that Mira kept teasing me about-" Kinana stopped abruptly. She almost added _you. _Ah! she thought. I can't tell him that Mira thought that I was seeing someone.

"Teasing you about…?" Cobra asked seeming very bored.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Kinana said rapidly. Cobra just stared at her for a while then he sighed.

"Okaaay. Whatever. What do you want to do?" he asked once again seeming really disinterested.

Kinana ignored his tone. "Let's go to the river bend!" Without waiting for his reply, she took his arm and led him away.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they reached the river bend. The sun illuminated the water in such a way that it sparkled and it seemed to cloak the water in different colors. Kinana gasped in delight as she took in the beauty of the river.

"Oh, it isn't the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Kinana asked in amazement, letting go of his arm.

"Yes. It is." Cobra said with a lower voice.

Kinana turned to him and discovered that his gaze was focused entirely on her. She felt a blush creeping into her face.

"The river that is." He said with the same low voice shifting his gaze from her to the river. But not before he caught her disappointed look. Cobra chuckled.

"Is this _really _what you dragged me out here for?" Cobra asked sounding as bored as ever. Kinana fumed and punched his arm.

"Ow! You know my arm still hurts, and what was that for?"

"It was for…" Kinana's voice trailed off as she realized that she didn't really have a reason for doing that. One that would make sense anyways. "It was for…uh…um…you being a jerk!"

"_I'm _the jerk? You're the one who just hit me. An injured man, who's still not fully recovered. Tsk and after you promised to protect me." Cobra said pretending to sound hurt. Kinana rolled her eyes at his attempt at being dramatic.

"Whatever!" Kinana huffed and sat down. Cobra never lost his smirk as a he took a seat next to her.

They were at the section of the river that was towards the edge of the forest. Cobra would have never agreed to go to a more public area that was near the river. Cobra sighed and layed down in the grass.

"What's wrong?" Kinana asked.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the quiet. It's always so loud near the city. Sometimes I feel like my head is going to explode." Cobra slipped his hands under his head and closed his only working eye. Kinana took this time to study him. He was resting, but didn't seem to let his guard down. He was scowling and she could see his ears twitch slightly as they picked up noises. She trailed her eyes along his body. He was wearing his usual white long sleeve jacket, but she noted scars on his hands. I wonder how he got those, she thought. She wanted to touch his hair again, but thought that it might be kind of awkward especially with him awake.

"If you keep staring any longer I'm gonna start charging you." Cobra said with his eye still closed.

Kinana blushed furiously. "I was not staring!" she said as layed down next to him.

"Whatever. This isn't a free show, I need to make a living too." Cobra said seriously.

Kinana giggled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Cobra's eye flew open as she pulled away. Kinana enjoyed watching him look surprised and blushing. It was now his turn to feel flustered, she thought with triumph.

"Hmph. I wasn't kidding." Cobra responded closing his eye again, looking completely un-phased.

Kinana was now annoyed. How could he regain his composure so fast like that? Kinana slumped back down to the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep so that she wouldn't have to talk to him.

Though she was pretty sure he could tell she was faking especially with his exceptional hearing.

Her fatigue set in however, and it won out over her anger. Kinana yawned as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Possibilities

**Expect some fluff this chapter! ;)**

***I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Kinana fidgeted in her sleep. Cobra glanced at her. Sometime during the night he heard her shivering so he took off his jacket and draped it over her.

It was morning and Cobra had taken a seat farther away from her. Right now, he was watching her sleep. Her purple hair reminded him of Cubellios' scales. And her green eyes seemed deep and snake like. He recalled when the council tried taking him away and Kinana almost interfered. She started transforming. Into what though? Cubellios?

Cobra looked back at the water as Kinana woke up. "Huh?" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She noticed Cobra's jacket around her and started blushing. "Oh so you're finally awake. Can I have my jacket back now?"

Kinana smiled as she moved and sat next to him. "No, it's cold." She answered hugging the jacket closer to her. She also added, "Is it morning?" I hadn't meant to _actually_ fall asleep, she thought. "Yeah, and I'm starving." Cobra responded still not looking at her.

"Hey…" Kinana said slowly "Can I ask you a question? I didn't get too yesterday, because I fell asleep."

"Fine. What?"

"How did you get those scars on your hands? From one of the battles you've been in or something like that?" Kinana asked. Cobra glanced down at his hands and then finally faced Kinana. "From the R-System." he said.

"The R-System?"

"I'm sure Titania told you about the Tower of Heaven. I was there as a child. I got these scars from the torment I went through there." Cobra said softly as if he didn't want her to hear. "That's also where I met you, but as Cubellios."

Kinana gaped at him. That's where they had met? At a horrible place that enslaved children? "Then thank you." She said finally. Cobra looked confused. "Thank you?"

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't taken me with you when you left with Oracion Seis. I would probably be there now, still slithering around in snake form. So, thanks." Kinana said.

Cobra stared at her in surprise. He gave her a small smile, "You're welcome. But now I have a question. How did you get turned into a snake in the first place?"

Kinana frowned. "I really don't remember much. But my oldest memory is of a wizard getting angry with me for something and then casting a spell on me. The next thing that I can remember is Master taking the spell off me and asking me to work for Fairy Tail."

Cobra held his hands together. "I see…maybe you were a child at the Tower of Heaven too. I mean how else would you have gotten there? The tower was on an island and you didn't grow wings until many years after we left."

Kinana gasped. "Maybe that's true! It kind of makes sense. But why did the wizard turn me into a snake?"

"Perhaps it was a magic guard who was supposed to punish you for something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe you weren't working fast enough or you tried to escape. They were pretty brutal to those who tried to escape."

Kinana pondered this. Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief. She noticed Cobra's questioning look and said, "I feel like part of the mystery surrounding my past has been unlocked. It feels…nice knowing the truth; even if I don't remember it exactly."

"We don't know for certain that you were a slave there though. You should ask Titania if she remembers seeing a child that looked like you."

"I think I will. Oh and her name is Erza."

"I'm aware." Cobra said looking back at the water. "Why are you so grumpy?" Kinana asked. "I'm not, I'm hungry." Cobra answered. "Then let's go get something to eat." Cobra looked at her with an _are you serious?_ expression. "I told you I don't want anyone to see me. That's why we're out here and not in the city." he said in annoyance.

"Fine. How about I go get some food, and bring it back here?" Kinana suggested. "There's an idea." Cobra said. Kinana glared at him, but still left to go some food. How can he be sweet and caring one moment and then completely infuriating the next?

Cobra watched Kinana walk away. "I'm sorry." He murmured, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him.

* * *

The biting cold wind picked up and Kinana shivered. With a shock, she realized that she was still wearing Cobra's jacket. Maybe I'm not giving him enough credit, she thought. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he can also be thoughtful. Kinana smiled as she tucked the jacket closer around her.

She bought a few food items and headed back towards the river.

* * *

Cobra heard her coming long before she came into view. He noticed that she was still wearing his jacket. No wonder I'm so cold, he thought. Yet when Kinana got closer she gave him an affectionate smile, showing no trace of her previous anger.

She tossed some food at him. "Bread and fruit? That's it? Are you trying to starve me?"

"Hey, it's healthier for you!" Kinana pointed out. "You made me breakfast once before and it was a lot better than this." Cobra said.

Kinana closed her eyes and held her forehead. "A simple thank you would suffice." she said. Cobra could tell she was getting angry again. "Thank you." he mumbled and started eating. Kinana opened her eyes and smiled, "You're welcome." She started eating a roll.

Cobra finished his food and snatched the roll out of her hand. "Hey! I was eating that!" she protested. He smirked at her. "It's not my fault you didn't get enough food." He said teasingly. "Give it back!" Cobra leaned in close to her face. "Make me." he said while taking a bite of the roll. Kinana reached for the roll but he held it behind him. He kept it just out of her reach by leaning away from her. He kept that up until he lost his balance and fell over, accidentally bringing her down too.

Kinana fell on top of him and her hand closed on his which was still clutching the roll. The suddenly close proximity made them both blush. Both of them were both too surprised to pull away immediately like they would have done. Their faces were about an inch apart and Kinana's heart hammered in her chest. "If you want it that bad, you can have it." Cobra said. "What?!" Kinana shrieked. "The roll." Cobra clarified pressing it into her hand. He gently helped her off of him.

"What did you think I meant?" Cobra asked. "Oh, uh nothing!" Kinana said in a high pitched voice. Kinana was still blushing furiously as she turned the roll over and over in her hands. Cobra looked uncomfortable as well. "I should…um…p-probably go to the guild. I think I'm late for my s-shift." Kinana said. She stood up and peeled off Cobra's jacket. "Uh here Erik. Thanks." She handed him the jacket. She stood there awkwardly for a moment and then turned away.

"Hey wait!" Cobra called, "Are we going to meet up tonight?" Kinana turned back, "How about in a few days? Some people at the guild were getting suspicious. Um…bye!" Kinana practically ran off.

Cobra wanted to chase after her, but held back. What's wrong with me? he thought to himself. What's this feeling?

* * *

Kinana burst into the guild and headed straight for the bar counter. Mirajane saw her and waved her over. "Morning Kinana! You're here early." Kinana just looked at her. "I am?! I-I mean um, I wanted to come in early to make up for leaving early yesterday." Kinana smiled sheepishly. Cana came and sat at the counter and ordered a drink from Mirajane.

"It's eight in the morning Cana."

"So?"

Mirajane giggled and looked at Kinana curiously. "Kina…there's grass in your hair."

"What?!" Kinana asked looking horrified. Mirajane eyed her suspiciously. "Here let me get it." She said. Sure enough, Mirajane started pulling strands of grass out of Kinana's hair. "Have a fun time last night?" Cana asked. Kinana glanced down at the unfinished roll in her hand and started blushing again.

Mirajane noticed it too. "Is that your breakfast? Here, let me go make you something." Kinana smiled gratefully at Mirajane as she walked into the kitchen. Kinana took her place at the counter and got to work. Cana walked off and started drinking booze.

* * *

A couple hours later, Natsu came into the guild. "Oi! Laxus! Let's fight!" Laxus glanced at Natsu with a bored expression. "Not now."

"Aw come on! Or are you just afrai-" Natsu suddenly stopped and smelled the air. He followed the smell all the way to the bar. "This smell…it seems so familiar." He leaned in close to Kinana. Kinana backed up. "What are you doing" she asked. "Where have I smelled this…" Natsu's voice trailed off as realization dawned on his face.

He looked at her with shock. "Kinana…" he began slowly.

* * *

**Amenah: **Thank you for the review and the advice on how I can improve my story! It really helped, and I just love Kinabra too!


	5. Suspicions

***I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Crap! He must smell Erik on me because I was wearing his jacket! Kinana started panicking. What if Natsu finds Erik and turns him into the council? I don't want to lose him again. I _can't _lose him again. Kinana's eyes welled with tears.

"Kinana…" Natsu began slowly.

Suddenly, Mirajane stepped in front of Kinana. "Natsu. I heard Gray telling Erza that he could beat you in a fight without using even half his magic."

"WHAT?! That arrogant ice princess thinks he can beat me?!" Natsu cried rushing off to find Gray.

Kinana just stared after Natsu for a moment and then nearly wept with relief. Mirajane turned around and hugged Kinana. "Are you alright?" Kinana nodded. Her heart swelled with gratitude. "Thank you Mira. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

Mirajane smiled kindly. "Of course Kina. Now" her voice dropped to a serious tone, "tell me what's going on. I'm worried." Kinana took Mirajane's hands. "I will…later. I promise. But right now I need to speak with Erza."

Mirajane looked puzzled but didn't pursue the topic. She sighed. "All right. But I hope you haven't gotten yourself into some trouble. The look Natsu gave you was…disquieting to say the least." Kinana gave her a sad smile and let go of her hands.

"Thanks again Mira." Mirajane nodded as Kinana walked away to find Erza.

* * *

"That's…surprising." Erza said as she set down her piece of cake. "How many people know about this?"

"Besides Master? Only Wakaba, Macao, and Mirajane. But they only know that I used to be a snake, not that I was a sort-of member of Oracion Seis."

"I see. So you were that giant purple snake that almost killed me."

Kinana looked down. She spoke softly, "Yes. I don't remember it, but Erik told me about it. Erza, I'm so sorr-" "Erik?" Erza interrupted. Kinana froze. Did I seriously just say his name? I'm so terrible at keeping secrets. Kinana resisted the urge to facepalm herself.

"Well, um, you know him as Cobra." Kinana said finally. Erza studied her. "His real name is Erik? How do you know that?" Kinana gave a weak chuckle. "When you spend your whole life with a person, you get to know them really well."

"I thought you said you couldn't remember your time as a snake." Kinana paled. "I…uh…well…ran into him again after you fought him when the new Oracion Seis showed up. That's when he told me what his name was." Kinana said, deciding to tell the truth.

Erza's face was impossible to read. After what seemed like an eternity she spoke up, "That makes sense, why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Kinana sighed with relief. "I don't know. I've had a really weird morning."

Erza smiled. "I appreciate your confiding in me about your past. But I assume you have a reason for doing so?"

"Yes actually. I had a few questions for you about your time in the Tower of Heaven."

Erza closed her eyes. "Those are memories that I don't like to recall."

**...**

"Interesting theory. However, I don't remember seeing you there." Erza said.

"What about in name? Did you ever hear anyone mention me?" Kinana asked.

"No. I'm sorry, Kinana. I see that this is important to you."

Kinana sighed. "It's fine. I guess it was a bit of a stretch anyways."

"Hold on. Just because I didn't see you doesn't mean you weren't there. I'll ask a couple of my friends about you. I haven't seen them in seven years though, so it may take a while to track them down."

Kinana's face brightened. "Oh thank you Erza!" She gave Erza a quick hug and then stood up. "And by the way…I'm really sorry for everything I did as Cubellios."

Kinana headed back towards the bar and resumed working. Master Makarov waved Erza over to him. "Yes Master?"

"I'm worried about Kinana. Mirajane says she's been acting strangely and I've picked up on it as well."

"Mira's theory was that Kinana had a secret boyfriend. But after listening to what she just told me, I don't think it's quite that simple." Erza said.

"No, I fear it's something much worse. If she starts remembering her past…" Makarov replied shaking his head.

* * *

It had been at least three days since Kinana had last seen Cobra. She didn't have any good news to tell him since now three people at the guild were suspicious of her comings and goings. But nevertheless, she was still excited to see him again.

When she reached the meeting spot, Cobra was nowhere to be found. Kinana looked for him for a bit, but then decided to just wait for him. She sat down and leaned against a tree. She pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper that she had placed in her bag in the morning. Kinana read it again and moaned.

"What's that?" a voice behind her said. "Wah!" Kinana yelped. Cobra laughed. "How can you not hear someone who's directly behind you?" Kinana got up and looked at him. She was suddenly reminded of that morning by the river. She started blushing and said, "I don't have crazy hearing like yours." Cobra raised an eyebrow. "You don't need _crazy_ hearing like mine." He pointed to the piece of paper in Kinana's hands. "And what's that?"

She handed him the piece of paper. "An eviction notice? Why are you being evicted?"

Kinana threw up her hands in exasperation. "Because I can't afford to live there anymore."

"But don't you have a job at the guild? Maybe you should save your money instead of spending it." Cobra said giving the paper back to her.

"That's not even the problem! It's just that our guild has had financial problems since a lot of our members disappeared seven years ago. But now that they're back, we've been spending more money on food and alcohol for them, so I had to take a pay cut. Don't get me wrong though, I love having them back! I missed them all so much, it's just that…" Kinana explained.

"If you need money, why don't you just take one of those jobs that people offer to guilds? I assume Fairy Tail still gets them."

Kinana's head shot up. She gave him a disbelieving look. "But I can't use magic!"

"But _I _can." Cobra responded. Kinana blinked. Then a huge smile spread across her face. "You would go with me?" Cobra nodded. "Of course. If I didn't go, you'd probably get hurt."

"You'd be worried about me?" Kinana asked. Cobra blushed and looked away. He sighed and then said softy, "Yeah…you're my friend. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Kinana threw her arms around him. Cobra stiffened, but then returned the hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" She said. "I'll go pick a job right now, wait here!" Kinana headed back towards the guild.

Cobra smiled as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Kinana studied the job request board. She chose a flyer and handed it to Mirajane. She looked up in surprise. "You're going on a job? How come?"

"I can't afford my rent anymore."

Mirajane giggled. "Now you sound like Lucy." she looked at the flyer. "Kina! This isn't a one person job! Especially not for someone who can't use magic."

"Then I'll go with someone who can." Kinana said. Mirajane looked around the guild for a moment. "Then how about Levy's team? They just got back from their last mission."

"Oh uh, no that's ok. I don't want to bother them. I'll ask someone else." Kinana replied nervously. Mirajane looked at her with concern and sighed. "Ok. Just be careful all right? And when are we going to have that talk?" Kinana took the paper back. "Later, later." Mirajane closed her eyes. "That's the fourth time I've heard that."

Kinana headed towards the exit. "Thanks Mira! I'll be careful, I promise! Bye!"

Mirajane looked after her with a worried expression. What's going on? she thought. What did Natsu smell? Who is Kinana going with on this job and what did she need to talk to Erza about? None of this makes any sense. I need to get to the bottom of it, Mirajane decided as she went to speak with Makarov.

* * *

"Hey! Erik!" Kinana called out. Cobra turned to face her. "What job did you get?"

"Here." She said giving him the paper.

"Getting rid of bandits in Hargeon? Only 160,000 jewels? You couldn't have gotten a better job?"

"Hey! That was the lowest amount I could get without making people…more suspicious than usual." Cobra narrowed his eyes at her. "What does _that _mean?" he asked.

"Nothing! But since Hargeon is kind of far away, I think we should take the train. I know you don't want people to see you, so wear a disguise or something ok?"

Cobra rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But this-wait did you say train?"

"Yeah." Kinana said, "Is that going to be a problem?"


	6. The Mission

**So this chapter ended up being a little longer than the others. Sorry about that. The next one will be back to the normal chapter length...hopefully :D**

***Still don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Kinana laughed. "You get motion sickness _too?_"

Cobra glared at her. "Shut. It." he said through clenched teeth. This only made Kinana laugh harder. They had just gotten on the train a few minutes prior and Kinana had taken a seat next to Cobra.

Cobra closed his eye and leaned his head against the window. "Who would've thought," Kinana said in between laughs, "that the fearsome Cobra of Oracion Seis who has extraordinary hearing magic and powerful dragon slaying abilities' weakness would be transportation?"

Cobra growled, but that quickly turned into a retching sound. "Hey wait a minute…didn't you say that when I was a snake, we used to fly together? How come you didn't get sick then?" Kinana inquired.

"You weren't…transportation." Cobra muttered still leaning his head against the cool glass.

"So…what you're saying is: you didn't get sick riding on…Cubellios because you didn't think of…me as transportation. Doesn't that mean that this motion sickness thing is all in your head?"

Cobra faced her. "No! Look at me. I'm _physically _sick. This isn't fake." Cobra grimaced and shut his eye again.

Kinana laughed. "Oh calm down you big crybaby. We'll be at Hargeon in about two hours. You can hold out that long can't you?" she said patronizingly.

"Now you're mocking me." Cobra answered.

"Payback is sweet." Kinana said with a grin. She watched him curiously for a bit. "Hey," she said, "how come you don't have an exceed like Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu?"

"The hell is an exceed?" Cobra murmured.

"A talking cat basically. You've seen Happy right? He's an exceed."

Cobra didn't say anything for a long time. Kinana thought that he had fallen asleep when he finally spoke up. "I had a snake. That suited me far better. I mean, my name is Cobra after all." Actually, your name is Erik, Kinana thought. She looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"But now you have me! That suits you better than a snake right?" Kinana asked jokingly, but really wanted to know deep down.

"Can you fly?"

"Of course not-"

"Are you any use in a fight?" he interrupted.

"Well…I can…um…"

"Can you shoot poison for me to eat?"

"Can I do what now?" she asked with astonishment.

Cobra didn't answer. He only scowled with his head pressed against the window.

Kinana felt crushed. "Basically I'm useless to you. Isn't that what you're saying?"

Cobra heard the pain in her voice. He looked at her and saw how much his words had affected her. Cobra shook his head, but Kinana had already turned away.

Cobra sighed and forced himself to push away the motion sickness for a moment.

"To be honest," he said softly, "I prefer you this way." Kinana turned and looked directly into Cobra's eyes. "Really?" she whispered.

He nodded. "It's true that Cubellios was a fierce fighter. And it's also true that she has been my friend for as long as I can remember. And now…here you are. You can't fight, but you don't need to. I can _talk _to you. I had conversations with Cubellios, sure. But they were always one-sided. But this way…I can get to know you. And I've been lucky enough to come to know you, your personality and your gentleness. And the best thing? I can _hear _your voice, and that's all I ever wanted."

Tears started streaming down Kinana's face. Cobra gently brushed them away. The smile she gave him was filled with so much love that it made Cobra's head reel. Or maybe it was the motion sickness.

She reached up and took his head face in her hands. "Erik…" she breathed. They leaned towards each other and Kinana closed her eyes. Her breath caught in anticipation.

Cobra's lips gently brushed hers. Yet, before it could've been a real kiss, he quickly pulled away and faced the window again.

"I'm gonna puke." he murmured

"What?!" Kinana asked horrified.

"Make it…stop." his voice sounded strained.

"Make what stop-" Kinana said when she realized what he meant.

She sighed impatiently and leaned back in her chair. "Unbelievable." She said under her breath.

However, glancing at him, Kinana felt her frustration disappear. In fact, she felt happy and a bit light-headed.

Erik…thank you for your kindness.

* * *

"When is your motion sickness going to wear off? We already got off the train!" Kinana asked. Cobra was leaning on her for support. "Soon…I hope."

Kinana shook her head in exasperation. "Let's just go check in at the inn."

When they arrived, Kinana went to the front desk and got a room key. She walked back to Cobra and he seemed considerably better.

He raised an eyebrow. "Only one room? Are you trying to suggest something?" Kinana blushed. "This was all I could afford! I'm on a budget remember?"

"Yeah, sure. _That's_ the reason." he said with his signature smirk that Kinana had come to find endearing.

"Just for that crack, you're sleeping on the floor." Kinana said.

"No wait! I'm sorry!"

* * *

"You're from Fairy Tail?" Hisoka, the man who had given the job to the guild, asked. He began eyeing Cobra suspiciously who had his hood pulled up so no one could see his face.

"Yep! We're here to help!" Kinana said cheerily. Hisoka looked skeptical for a moment longer but then shook his head. "The bandits have been attacking and robbing the merchants who use the path just outside the Mikio forest. If you head there, you'll be sure to find them. And if you do manage to defeat them, bring them back here so I can throw em' in jail!"

"You can count on us!" Kinana assured him. "Well…good luck. I should warn you though. These bandits are pretty ruthless."

"We can handle them." Cobra spoke up. Kinana looked at him and smiled. "Yes we can. So don't worry, Hisoka. Let's go." Kinana and Cobra exited the building and headed towards the Mikio forest.

* * *

"We've been walking down this road for at least an hour now, but I don't see any bandits!" Kinana said.

"Well, that guy said that they attack merchants. So maybe they'll come out if they see one."

Kinana sighed. "Who knows how long that'll-" Cobra clamped his hand over her mouth. She stared at him completely bewildered. He dragged her off the road and behind a tree.

"Shhh," He whispered in her ear, "people are coming."

Kinana leaned around the tree and looked but didn't see anyone. "Are you sure?" Cobra glared at her. "Quiet!" he whispered furiously. "These aren't ordinary bandits. I sense really powerful magic."

Kinana's eyes widened in surprise. A few seconds ticked by, and they strolled into view. Ten or so men started walking down the path. Kinana could also pick up on what Cobra sensed.

"If you need to tell me something, think it. I can hear your thoughts." Cobra whispered, his lips practically touching her ear. This made Kinana blush, until she processed what he had said.

WHAT?! she screamed inside her head. Cobra winced. "Ouch, not so loud please." Kinana gave him a horrified expression.

Have you been listening to my thoughts this entire time?! she thought. Cobra closed his eye and smiled. "Ever since I found you again." he said calmly. Kinana's jaw dropped. She was tempted to smack him, but was afraid the bandits would hear

"Please don't," Cobra whispered, "and you're right. They probably would hear that. And I don't think they're bandits. I think they belong to a dark guild. And that's probably why Hisoka said that they were ruthless."

Kinana gasped softly. Fine, but when we are done with this job you are _so _going to get it, She thought with a menacing look. Cobra smiled. "Yes mam."

The bandits began approaching closer and closer to where the two were hiding. Once they got directly in front of their tree, they stopped. Kinana held her breath.

The bandits curiously titled their heads, but then kept walking. Kinana breathed a sigh of relief.

Cobra smiled at her. "Now we have the element of surprise on our-" he suddenly fell over.

"Erik?" Kinana quickly moved towards him.

"Kinana…run." Cobra murmured.

All of a sudden, a booming laugh filled the area. A man appeared next to Cobra and Kinana. "Look what we got here! Good job on canceling out his magic, Saburo."

Cobra looked up at them with a death glare. "What do you want?" he spat at them.

The man named Saburo walked up to them. "Grab his arm. I'll get this one." Together the two men grabbed Cobra and dragged him onto the road.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" Kinana cried. The other man glanced over his shoulder. "Ryota, take care of her." Ryota grabbed Kinana and dragged her onto the road as well.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Cobra snarled. The other bandits appeared and quickly formed a circle around them.

One leaned close to Cobra and said, "You're in no position to make demands. You can't even stand can you?"

"Hold on a sec guys," someone said, "he looks kinda familiar doesn't he?"

"Yeah! I saw a newspaper article with him in it!"

"What did it say?"

"It said: Missing convict on the loose."

"This guy is wanted?"

"We could get a reward for turning him in!"

"No more robbing idiot merchants!"

Cobra suddenly broke the hold Saburo had on him. Saburo stared in surprise as Cobra attacked him. Cobra couldn't use his magic and was in a weakened state, but he still fought as hard as he could. Unfortunately, the other bandits joined the fight.

Kinana screamed and begged them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. Suddenly, Kinana's head exploded in pain and she dropped to the ground.

Images flooded her mind. Images of her walking around a stone cell, being yelled at and feeling her form change, meeting a little boy who treated her as a pet, growing in size and length, flying through the sky, and hearing the comforting voice of her dear friend beside her.

The words she needed to say came to mind.

"Take over: Cubellios"

* * *

**I just love cliff hangers! Don't you guys? **


	7. Fight!

**So I had to rewatch episode 61 of Fairy Tail to write this chapter XD (That's the one where Cobra and Natsu fight) This chapter was so much to fun to write! Maybe it's because it's in Cobra's point of view from top to bottom. I realized that I had been mainly doing Kinana's point of view and pretty much ignoring what Cobra thought and this chapter was absolutely **_**perfect **_**to focus on him. So read on and enjoy! :D**

**Also, I kind of suck at writing fight scenes. So the battle might seem kind of anti-climatic. I apologize in advance**

***I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Cobra's mind went blank and he momentarily lost interest in his fight. But that was all right since the bandits were also shocked still. To them, a giant flying snake had suddenly appeared out of _nowhere_ and was currently circling overhead.

Cobra stared at the snake, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Cu-cubellios?

He searched her face for confirmation that _this _was his long lost friend when it suddenly hit him.

Kinana.

Somehow she had turned into a snake again and was flying overhead, ready to strike.

Her green eyes zeroed in on his dark one.

In that moment, he understood what she was planning. He couldn't hear her thoughts, he would never hear Cubellios' thoughts. But they had a system. After fighting together for years, they had been able to predict each other's moves. Knew what the other was doing. They had been perfectly in synch.

They had been a _team._

And now it seemed that it was going to happen again as Cubellios got into position. She faced Cobra and the bandits that swarmed him, opened her jaw wide, and pelted them with poison magic.

**(AN: I'm referring to Kinana as Cubellios here because I think it's easier to understand. But if it confuses you, I'm sorry!)**

The bandits dove out of the way, but Cobra stood his ground. As the mist surrounded him, he silently thanked his friend, and began to eat the poison.

Cubellios dove after the bandits that tried to escape. She attacked them and smacked them with her tail which set them flying back hundreds of feet.

After he finished eating, Cobra could only watch. He was still too stunned to jump back into the fray.

He had been without her for seven years. And even though he had been with Kinana for the past couple of weeks, _seeing _his snake-friend was entirely different. She was strong and majestic, gliding through the air skillfully and landing attacks on the bandits faster than they could defend against.

After successfully taking out three of them, she turned to Cobra again and hissed. Seemingly telling him to get his act together and fight.

Cobra finally snapped out of it and joined his partner in battle.

He felt power surge within him as his arms sprouted maroon dragon scales. He turned to face the nearest adversary. Cobra had been correct in assuming that the bandits were dark wizards as they quickly proved to be adept in battle.

But Cobra, able to hear moves before they happened, swiftly dodged every strike.

"Fang thrust of the Poison Dragon!" Cobra shouted as he attacked and countered a powerful blast of magic from the dark mage that was fighting him.

Cubellios drifted down to him and they fought together once again. She deflected a blow that was aiming for him when he was busy with someone else. She flew up into the air once again and resumed shooting poison at the wizards that surrounded him.

When the number of bandits still able to fight dwindled, Cobra decided to end the battle once and for all.

"Roar of the Poison Dragon!" Cobra said as he used his breath attack on the remaining bandits. They seemed unhurt at first, but then began to weaken as the poison took effect.

Cobra was enraged with them for hurting Kinana. He was ready to murder after listening to their thoughts about what they planned to do with her after they got rid of him. Cobra wanted to kill them, he _wanted _to see the life go out of their eyes.

But an image of Kinana flashed in Cobra's mind. No…she wouldn't want him to do that.

She'd want them to be arrested. Knowing this, Cobra made sure that his poison would immobilize but not kill.

After all the bandits had been successfully wiped out, Cubellios landed on the ground next to him. She seemed exhausted herself.

He reached out to pet her as he normally would have, but realized that this was Kinana not Cubellios. He pulled back his hand and looked her in the eye.

"Kinana…" he said quietly, "come back."

She looked at him for a moment, and then bobbed her head as if she was nodding.

Her whole body was illuminated in a white light as her snake form scrunched itself back into the shape of a human. The light disappeared, leaving behind nothing except a very tired looking Kinana.

She looked exactly the same as she had before, except with a few new scratches and bruises. She gave him a small smile right before she collapsed from pure exhaustion.

But of course Cobra knew she was going to fall and caught her just before she did.

* * *

Cobra silently watched over Kinana as she slept. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed she laid on in their room at the inn.

Cobra had taken her there after she passed out.

_Cradling Kinana in his arms, Cobra looked around at the unconscious bandits. He pulled out the communication lacrima that Hisoka had given them and informed him of the bandits defeat._

_Hisoka, along with the local authorities, came and arrested the dark wizards/bandits. After noticing Kinana's condition, he apologized profusely to Cobra about the misunderstanding as to who the bandits were and what they were capable of. _

_Cobra wasn't listening, he only cared about getting Kinana somewhere safe. He brought her back to their room and Hisoka sent for a doctor to help her. _

_It turned out that using so much powerful magic, that she hadn't used in seven years, at once put strain on her body and caused her to develop a fever. _

So Cobra had been looking after her, hoping she would wake up soon. It had been two days already, and Kinana mumbled incoherently in her sleep.

From time to time he could make out a word or two. And occasionally, she said his name. Erik, not Cobra.

So she's dreaming about me, eh? It makes sense. She just got all of her memories back, so that's what she probably dreaming about, he thought

For some reason, that thought made him feel slightly disappointed.

He touched her forehead. Her skin felt hot. Cobra wanted to help her, but what could he do? He wasn't a healer like the sky dragon slayer Kinana had told him about.

Kinana's eyelids fluttered open. She drowsily looked around the room. Her gaze stopped when it landed on Cobra.

"Hey." she said. Her voice sounded raspy.

He looked at her with guilt. It was his fault she was sick. It was his fault that the bandits attacked them in the first place. He had let his guard down for a moment and didn't listen to the bandits when they planned to steal his magic.

"I don't blame you, you know," She said, as if reading his mind.

Cobra looked up in surprise. He was taken aback for a moment, but then smiled at her. He took her hand which made Kinana's face go red, but that was probably because of the fever.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

Kinana nodded. "In fact, I'm happy this happened. I remember who I am now. Also, I discovered that I can _use_ Take-Over magic! I'm just like Mira now!"

Cobra looked at her curiously. "Take-Over magic, huh? But that doesn't matter right now. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything in two days."

"Yes! I'm starving." Kinana replied.

"I'll go get you some food." Cobra got up and walked off.

"You're the nurse now." Kinana giggled

Cobra turned back and looked at her. "What?"

"Remember when I first found you and you were really hurt? I took care of you and fed you and stuff. And now you're doing the same for me! Nurse Cobra…" Kinana laughed.

Cobra rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name.

Yet, he never lost his smile when he went to get her food.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who left me a review! They made me smile, you guys are so nice! I'm going to cry! To be honest with you guys, I considered dropping this story after chapter 3 because I thought I was doing a bad job. But then some of you told me that you liked it and thought it was cute and that I should keep going. And so I will! **

**BloodyRose2016: **I AM LOVING YOUR REVIEW SO FREAKING MUCH!

**Amenah: **As always, thanks for the advice! I agree with you about the tears thing, I felt kinda weird about it when I wrote it but I didn't know what else to put. And I'm glad you like Cobra's character development! He's a tricky one

**Introverted Geek Girl: **Seriously?! Your favorite?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FREAKING HAPPY THAT MAKES ME!

**And now for the bad news…the new school year just started for me :( and I won't be able to do daily updates anymore. But weekly for sure! **

**Thanks again you guys! I love all of you! **


	8. Promise

**OMG! Did you guys see that episode of Fairy Tail?! You know which episode I'm talking about! I CAN'T EVEN!**

**Anyways…**

***I don't own ze Fairy Tail**

* * *

Kinana stretched out her arms and breathed in the fresh air. "Home sweet home!" she said as they stepped off the train in Magnolia.

_She _stepped off the train, Cobra _staggered_ off still feeling the effects of his motion sickness.

"I really hope no one's worried about me. We've been gone a long time." Kinana mused.

Cobra had insisted that she rested for a few more days before they made the trip back to Magnolia. At first, Kinana had thought that he was just worried about her health, but then she started thinking that maybe he was trying to put off the train ride. That thought made her giggle.

Cobra wasn't listening to her; he leaned against nearby building, trying to fight back a wave of nausea. He had his hood pulled up once again.

Kinana shook her head and smiled. They had been alone together for the past few days, but neither one of them had brought up the conversation that they had on the first train ride or the kiss.

He finally looked up at her and she motioned him to follow her. With effort, he managed to match her pace and walk beside her.

Kinana kept stealing glances at him, hoping that he would say something sweet to her again or acknowledge the kiss that they had shared on the train, even if it was only for a moment. She blushed and hoped that he was too distracted by his motion sickness to pay attention to her thoughts.

She looked around and suddenly noticed all the couples surrounding them. They were all happy and smiling and holding hands.

Kinana frowned and looked at Cobra in earnest. He still appeared a bit nauseous and wasn't paying any mind to her.

Kinana, very stealthy like, reached for his hand. It was swinging by his side. As she was just about to touch it, he suddenly turned to face her.

Kinana's eyes widened and she stepped away from him, whistling nonchalantly.

Cobra just had a blank expression. "I'm gonna go." was all he said before he turned around and started walking away.

"Huh?" Kinana stopped whistling, "W-wait…why?" she chased after him.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "We have been gone for four days and I'm sure your guild mates are worried about you. You should go see them before they send out search parties." He started walking again.

Kinana ran in front of him. "Ok then, I guess. I'll see you tonight?" she asked hopefully.

He just looked at her, his expression hard. "No. Probably not for at least a week."

Kinana peered at him with confusion, there were a million questions she wanted to ask but it was clear that he didn't want to talk.

She looked down and bit back her disappointment. "Well at least take this." she shoved half the money that they got from the job at him.

Cobra glanced down at it, his gaze finally softening. "No, you keep it." he said gently.

Kinana's head shot up. "What? You did just as much as I did. And you took care of me when I was sick."

Cobra returned the money to her. "It was _your_ job, you know. Given to a member of Fairy Tail. Which I'm not." he brushed past her and continued walking away.

Believing that she couldn't hear him, he whispered, "And you don't need to repay me for taking care of you."

But Kinana, her ears a lot sharper now after regaining her snake abilities, heard every word.

She was utterly perplexed. The moment they stepped off the train he had tried to get away from her.

Did I do something wrong? Kinana thought.

* * *

The dark haired man looked up when his taller colleague arrived. "Well?" he asked, "Did you find Cobra?"

The taller man nodded. "He just arrived off the train. The second I saw him, I came here."

"And you're sure he didn't hear you?"

The taller man looked annoyed. "Of course, I stayed out of the range of his hearing magic. But close enough that I could still see them."

"Them?"

"He was with that purple haired girl again."

The dark haired man tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Have you figured out who she is yet?"

"No, but every time I locate Cobra again, he's with her."

The dark haired man stood up and paced around the room, his long white coat billowing around him. "Hmm, so that's how we can lure him out."

"What are you planning?"

"When Cobra's not around her, I say we ought to go pay that girl a visit."

* * *

"KINANA!" was all she could hear as soon as she stepped into the guild.

Kinana felt multiple people tackle her and knock her to the ground.

"You're back!"

"Where have you been?"

"I was so worried…"

But suddenly a voice cut through the noise. "BACK OFF EVERYBODY!" it was Laki as she helped Kinana to her feet.

Kinana smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you." she said as Laki hugged her.

"No problem. But I was worried too. Mira told me you took a job and needed someone to go with you. Why didn't you ask me? I totally would've gone with you!"

Kinana's smile grew bigger and she took Laki's hands. "Next time for sure! It'll be fun, I know it."

Laki smiled back and nodded. She led Kinana away from the crowd and to a table. As they sat down Laki said, "So tell me all about your job. You were gone a really long time, did something happen?"

Kinana simply stared, unsure of what to say. A million possible answers raced through her head.

_I remembered my past. I can use Take-Over magic now. And…I had my first kiss. _

Kinana sighed at that last thought, recalling Cobra's odd behavior earlier.

But before Kinana could respond, Mirajane appeared at their table.

"Hi Kina!" she said warmly, "Laki would you mind if I stole Kinana for a bit?"

Laki looked at Mira and sighed. "Oh, all right. But we are gonna finish this conversation later, ok?"

Kinana nodded. "Of course, I promise."

Mirajane's eyes flashed at that. Another promise, huh? she thought.

Mirajane took Kinana's hand and led her in the room behind the bar counter. She held onto Kinana's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Do you know how crazy worried I was about you?"

Kinana smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't _mean _to be gone so long. It's just that…something…stuff happened."

Mirajane's gaze never wavered. "I wasn't referring to the mission. Something is going on with you. And I have a guess about what it might be. So…we are going to have that talk you promised me _now._"

They both took a seat at the table in the backroom.

Kinana sighed and said, "I do owe you an explanation. I'm sorry for being-"

Mirajane cut her off by holding up her hand. "Don't apologize." she said trying to stop Kinana from attempting to avoid the question.

Mirajane wanted to know what was going on, she wanted to make sure that Kinana was alright. She wanted to protect her.

So, she told Kinana what her hunch was.

"You're seeing Cobra from Oracion Seis, right?"


	9. Talk

**This chapter might be a little boring, there isn't any Cobra/Kinana interaction. But don't worry, the next chapter will have some! **

**Is their ship name Kinabra or Cobkina? Because I've seen it both ways**

***I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Cobra sighed and angrily punched the wall of the building he was standing next to, inadvertently knocking a few bricks loose.

_Did I do something wrong? _Kinana's thoughts resounded in his head.

No. No, you didn't.

Cobra kept walking until he reached the outskirts of the city. When he arrived at a grassy hillside, he laid down and stared up at the sky.

He hadn't intended to hurt Kinana back at the train station, but that was exactly what he did. He just needed some space from her, for a little while. Lately, being around her confused him.

The strange warmth that he felt in his chest whenever he was with her only got worse with that damn kiss.

Why did he even do that? He was always the one to tease her, flirt with her, hell he had even kissed her. But he never meant anything by it.

In fact, the only reason he kissed her in the first place was because he had made her sad and he wanted to cheer her up. Yeah, that was it.

Cobra growled in frustration. His mind was a jumbled mess. And Kinana's actions weren't helping.

It was _painfully _obvious that she had feelings for him. Even if he didn't have the magic to hear thoughts, her behavior towards him made it clear.

But Cobra didn't feel the same way.

He cared for her of course. She was his childhood friend. His best friend, pretty much his only friend. And he loved everything about her.

From her hair to her eyes, to the way she said his name, to that smile that always drove him crazy.

Wait, what? Cobra shook his head to chase away those thoughts.

He didn't feel that way about Kinana. He _couldn't._

She had been his _pet snake_. It'd be weird.

And yet…

Cobra threw his arm across his eyes.

What the hell is the matter with me? he thought.

* * *

Kinana tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but her throat was as dry as a desert.

_Did Mira just s-say…?_

Kinana was frozen to the spot. She couldn't move at all, couldn't tear her eyes away from Mirajane's.

Mira wasn't about to be the first to look away either. She waited patiently for her answer.

It seemed an eternity passed before Kinana could move again. She shifted her gaze downwards and started trembling.

What is Mira going to do? She can't…I couldn't…please-

"I'll take your silence as a yes then." Mirajane interrupted Kinana's incoherent thoughts.

Kinana looked at Mira, shocked. Her eyes widened. Trying her best to keep her voice from quivering, she managed to say, "Are you crazy? That's…that's…n-no."

Mirajane gave her an apologetic smile. She reached for Kinana's hand. "Don't worry. I won't turn him in." she whispered.

This surprised her even more. Kinana was speechless. She could only mutter, "How?"

Mirajane seemed to understand what she was asking. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. I knew that you used to be a snake. And when I asked Erza what the two of you talked about, she said that you had told her that you used to be Cobra's snake. And Master confirmed that as well." She waited to see if Kinana would have a reaction.

Erza told her? Why did _I _even tell Erza about that? I just wanted to know about my past. If only I had waited a few days, I could've remembered everything myself! Kinana mentally kicked herself.

Mira continued, "And of course there was that whole thing with Natsu. I asked him what he smelled on you and…"

Kinana's heart sank. So Natsu knew too?

"But don't worry about him, Kina! I swore him to secrecy. He will not another soul." Mira's eyes flashed, if Kinana wasn't mistaken, evilly.

Kinana shuddered imagining what the demon Mirajane could do to Natsu to make him obey her.

"But…I have to ask. Why didn't you ever tell me? You promised me several times that you would. Is it that you don't trust me?" Mirajane asked, pouting.

"Oh! N-no please don't think that. H-he just didn't want anyone to know." Kinana said meekly. Her heart was still racing wildly, and she was unsure of what to do.

Mirajane sighed. "Ok, but are you all right, Kina? He didn't get you into some kind of trouble, did he?"

Kinana finally cracked a smile. "No, he wouldn't do anything that would hurt me. He's the sweetest person in the world."

Mirajane looked at her in disbelief. "I think Erza and Natsu would beg to differ. But that's beside the point," Mira leaned forward resting her chin on her hands and continued, "Now what makes you say that he's so _sweet_?" She gave Kinana a sly look.

Kinana blushed, catching on to Mira's implication. "I just meant that…he's really nice is all. At least to me."

"Uh-huh." Mirajane said, unconvinced. She opened her mouth to tease her further when Kinana interrupted.

"I can use Take-Over magic now." Kinana blurted out, desperate to change the subject.

Mira blinked in surprise. "You can do what?"

"I can use the same kind of magic that you and your siblings can." Kinana clarified, relieved that the subject changed.

Mirajane tilted her head in confusion. "Since when have you been able to do that?"

"Very, uh, recently. On the mission, I learned I could do it."

"Hmm, what's your Take-Over form?"

"I can turn into my old snake form. It's called Cubellios."

Mirajane eyes widened. "You can turn back into a snake? How did you figure out that you could do this?"

"Well, when I remembered my past it kinda just came to-"

"You remember your past?!" Mira exclaimed.

Kinana giggled and nodded. Mirajane smiled and shook her head. But then her face looked serious.

She didn't say anything for a long time. Kinana noted that Mira's expression continued changing from fear, to worry, to sadness. When Mira finally looked at her, Kinana saw that her eyes were full of concern.

Mira started talking about Cobra again, "If I figured it out this easily," Kinana cringed when she said _easily, _"then others will too. Natsu already knows and Erza and Master were suspicious. I think…you'll have to be more careful if you don't want…" Mira's voice trailed off.

Kinana looked down, dejected. "Yeah." she agreed.

Mira frowned, but then her face brightened. "Cobra _is _quite handsome, isn't he?"

Kinana's head snapped up. "What?"

Mirajane giggled. "I hear he's really mean. But if he's only nice to you, then he must really love you."

"H-how did you come to that conclusion?!" Kinana exclaimed. She was blushing and her head was spinning. Erik…loved her?

Mirajane, eager to play matchmaker, said, "His prayer was to hear your voice right? And during that Infinity Clock business, didn't he keep calling out to you, asking to hear it? And…did he break out of jail to go see you?"

"Well…technically…he evaded arrest."

"Oh how romantic!" Mirajane said holding her hands together. "He did all of that for _you._ Of course he loves you!"

Escaping the magic council was romantic? Kinana shook her head, but her smile only grew bigger.

* * *

**Oh Cobra, stop being such a tsundere and admit you love Kinana already! Even Mira can tell!**

**Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews! **

**Fro for president: **(I love your username by the way) Don't worry, you're not alone! XD

**Blue Wolf Miko: **Aw, thank you! I have read a couple other Cobkina fanfics, some were uh…yeah and some were really good, but those were just one-shots. And I wanted to read a longer story about them, which is what kind of led me to writing this

**Kayl**a**Bow: **:D Thank you so much!


	10. A Beginning

***I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

A certain blue haired water mage took a seat at the bar in the guild.

"Kinana-chan? Are you all right? Juvia is worried."

Kinana looked up from cleaning the glasses. "Hmm? Oh Juvia, yes I'm fine. I'm sorry to worry you."

Juvia didn't look convinced. "You seem upset, please tell Juvia what is the matter."

Kinana smiled at her. "Thank you, Juvia. Um…I guess my problem is-"

"Is it a problem with love?" Juvia interrupted, "Because Juvia gives great advice about love! Ever since me and my dear Gray-sama have been together…" her voice trailed off as hearts appeared in her eyes.

Kinana laughed softly. "You and Gray are an official couple now?"

Juvia's smile faded, "Well, uh, we…not yet that is…"

Gray suddenly took a seat at the bar interrupting Juvia's sentence.

"Oh Gray-sama!" she cried, clinging to his arm.

"What the-!" Gray said as he tried to pry Juvia off of him, "Kinana, help me here!"

"Where are your clothes, Gray?"

Gray looked down. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Bye Mira! I'm heading home now." Kinana waved to Mirajane as she exited the guild.

Mirajane waved back and noticed Natsu hanging around the entrance to the guild. Gray was standing next to him and they both had serious expressions on their faces, as if they were going to fight someone that they didn't like.

About five minutes after Kinana had left, they too exited the guild.

Mirajane found this odd, and decided to ask them about it the next day.

* * *

Cobra waited anxiously at the meeting spot for Kinana to show up. He hadn't specified when they were going to meet up again, he had only said in about a week.

And it had been exactly a week.

Why isn't she here yet? He thought to himself.

He paced around, scanning the horizon for the familiar sight of her purple hair. He also listened for the now familiar sound of just her in general. Her breathing, her voice, her heart beat. He wanted to hear her, he wanted to see her.

Had he been harsh back at the train station? Is that why she wasn't here? Was she angry with him?

That last thought made his breathing constrict.

Wait, why do I care if she's angry with me? Why do I care if the world is angry with me? Cobra thought.

The whole world could hate him, and it wouldn't matter at all.

But if Kinana hated him…

I can't have my partner mad at me, Cobra thought. If we fight in a battle together again, the enemy may not be the one she's aiming for. I should go look for her.

* * *

Kinana sighed inwardly as she approached the outskirts of town. She was taking a long detour on the way home to her apartment.

She thought of Cobra wistfully. Why was he so confusing? One moment he was flirting with her, the next, he couldn't get wait to get away from her.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that three guys had formed a circle around her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yo." A voice said.

Kinana looked up into the eyes of the gorgeous guy standing in front of her. "Hibiki?"

Hibiki smiled at her. There was no doubt about it. Hibiki, Ren, and Eve from Blue Pegasus were there.

Kinana looked around at them. "What are you guys doing here?"

Hibiki pretended to frown for a second before pulling out another flirtatious smile. "Are you not happy to see us?" He took a step closer, grabbing her hand and kissing it in one motion.

"I-I uh…" Kinana stuttered, blushing.

"We were on our way to Fairy Tail to ask if you guys were going to compete in the Grand Magic Games." Eve said.

"O-oh." Kinana murmured.

"But when we saw you, we had to stop and speak with you." Ren explained. "You look too damn good in that dress."

"Say Kinana, are you free tonight?" Hibiki asked.

"Can I be your little brother?" Eve asked.

Kinana looked around at the three of them, not sure what to say. She wanted to be alone, but didn't want to be rude.

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a huge wave of magic hit the three guys, knocking them aside. Kinana made a noise of surprise.

"Get away from her." a voice snarled.

Kinana whirled around to face the person approaching. A hooded person walked closer and closer to her.

She knew who it was the moment she heard his voice. "Erik? Why did you do that?" she rushed over to the Trimens. They were sprawled along the ground, unconscious.

"They were bothering you. You wanted them to leave you alone." Cobra replied.

Kinana looked at him curiously. "Well, yeah, but you didn't have to go this far." She walked over to him and pushed him away from the three guys, wanting to leave before they woke up.

Cobra didn't respond.

"Say…were you jealous?" Kinana asked.

"Wha…?! Like hell I was jealous!" Cobra shouted.

Kinana giggled. "Then why did you hit them?"

"Y-you shouldn't be hanging around with guys like that. They're perverted idiots. They're not…good for you."

Kinana stopped walking and looked at Cobra. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. Was he stuttering? How unlike him. And…is that a blush?

"Watch it!" Cobra growled.

"Hmm? What are you-oh you mean my thoughts?" Kinana laughed.

Cobra glared at her and turned away.

"That was sweet of you, to look out for me like that. Thank you, Erik." Kinana said, looking down, smiling to herself.

Cobra grunted in response.

Maybe…he does love me like Mira said, Kinana thought.

Cobra looked up in surprise. He said the first thing that popped into his head, which he later realized was probably the worst possible thing he could've said. "Are you out of your mind? I don't love you." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

Kinana looked up. She tried her best to hide her emotions and turned away from him.

"O-oh." was all she said.

"Wait…I didn't mean that."

"No…no. It's fine. I'll just…" Kinana started walking away.

Why was the only thing that he was good at was making her sad? Cobra thought.

No sooner had he thought that, when Kinana marched back over to him and struck him across the face.

"Why are you messing with my head so much?" She demanded.

"What?" Cobra asked, stunned from her actions.

"If you don't have feelings for me, then why did you kiss me? Why did you flirt with me? You're confusing me to no end and I'm sick of it."

Cobra was shocked even more. What happened to the soft-spoken girl that he knew? This…was the Cubellios side of her. The fierce warrior who didn't take crap from anybody.

"Do you enjoy playing with my heart like that? Does it amuse you?" Kinana was getting angrier by the second.

"Kinana…" he said slowly. He felt like he was defusing a bomb. If he didn't calm her down soon, she would probably use her take-over magic and attack him.

"No, listen to me for once. It's what you're good at, right?" She held up a hand to silence him, "I love you. There, I said it. I'm sure you knew already though. So why mess with me like that?"

It's not that I was trying to mess with you, I just didn't know how to tell you-

"It's downright cruel even!"

For once, I wasn't trying to be cruel-

"Why do you have to hurt me like that?"

Hearing each new thing she said made Cobra feel worse and worse. He didn't want to hurt her. He would go to the ends of Earthland to make her smile.

Huh. So there it was. He did feel the same way after all. She was the only person in the world who could make him act like this.

Kinana continued rambling about how much of a jerk Cobra was, when he suddenly cupped her face with his hand and pressed his lips against hers.

He felt her shock at such an action, but she didn't pull away. When he finally broke the kiss, she looked up at him with confusion and then anger.

"W-why did you do that? Did you not hear a thing I said!"

"I love you too."

Kinana froze. "You…what?"

Cobra smirked at her. "I wasn't messing with you, I was just being an idiot."

Kinana's eyes widened in surprise.

Cobra continued, "You're…perfect, and I love you." Without waiting for her response, he kissed her again.

Kinana was stunned by everything that just happened. But, then she felt herself relax in his embrace.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissed him back. She felt his strong arms encircle her so tightly that she could hardly breathe.

They seemed to fit together perfectly.

A dragon and a snake. Who'd have thought?


	11. Just Another Day

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been kind of out of it lately, and school's been super stressful. That being said, I will finish this story! I won't stop in the middle because I always hate reading fanfics like that. Thank you guys for sticking with me!**

***I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Kinana's heart fluttered in her chest as she made her way towards the meeting spot. She unconsciously fixed her hair and smoothed out her dress for what felt like the millionth time.

Despite Mirajane's warnings to let the suspicion die down, Kinana was on her way to see Cobra. It had been a week since they had confessed their feelings to each other, and they had been meeting up regularly. Today was just another day for them.

It had surprised her to no end to hear him say the words that she had wanted to hear from him for so long. And it had made her insanely happy of course.

When Kinana reached the grassy hill, she saw Cobra in the distance already facing her. He gave her a small wave as she approached him.

There were so many things that she wanted to say, but just seeing him made her mind go blank and she could only make out a meek "Hi".

Instead of responding, Cobra snaked his arms around her back and pressed her to him.

Kinana made a noise of surprise and her face flushed. Her heart thumped loudly.

She could feel the vibrations in his chest as he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Cobra pulled back to look at her. "You. Your face is all red and your heart beat is deafeningly loud."

Kinana shoved him away and playfully punched him on the arm. "Shut up!" she said, smiling.

Cobra grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him so that their faces were mere inches apart.

Kinana's breath caught as Cobra moved closer so that his lips hovered right above hers.

"I guess I make you pretty nervous, huh?" he asked.

Kinana felt her face burning as Cobra pulled away, chuckling in amusement. She pouted at him. "Stop doing that."

"But your reactions are adorable," Cobra paused as if realizing what he just said. He turned away from her saying, "Whatever".

Kinana laughed and walked in front of him. She put her hands on the back of his head, drawing him closer to her. "Erik, _you're _adorable."

Cobra scowled at her. "I'm not adorable," he said, clicking his tongue in annoyance, "I'm terrifying."

Kinana blinked before letting out a small laugh. "Ah yes, I'm absolutely terrified right now."

Cobra leaned in close to her ear. "Maybe I should show you how scary I can be." He said in a low voice.

Kinana started blushing furiously. "You really need to stop that!" she stammered as Cobra laughed at her again.

Her embarrassment faded away when she looked at his face. He was smiling. A genuine smile, not one of his smirks. She noticed that he only did that around her, as if she was the only thing in the world that made him happy.

She raised her hand to his cheek. He gave her what was an unusual look for him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled at him. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged and said, "Just felt like it." She stepped back and took his hand and started pulling him along.

"Where are we going?" Cobra asked, falling into step beside her.

"Just for a walk. Oh! Did I tell you about the Grand Magic Games?"

"No."

"Now that our main members are back, they're going to be competing in three months! Isn't that exciting?" Kinana said eagerly.

"Are you going to compete?"

"W-what? Me? I can barely use magic. There's no way!"

"Then learn. You can't get better doing nothing."

Kinana looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Well…Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna are going to train together. Maybe I could ask them for help, they use Take-Over magic too."

"But," Kinana continued, "They are going to leave to go train, and if I went with them, I wouldn't see you for three months."

Cobra didn't say anything.

"Or…um…you could…come with us." Kinana said tentatively.

Cobra looked at her in bewilderment. "What?"

"Well, Mirajane would be okay with it since she already knows and I'm sure Elfman and Lisanna wouldn't be that hard to get on board."

Cobra stopped walking. He stared at her with disbelief and confusion. "What do you mean 'Mirajane already knows'?"

"Oh, I-I didn't tell you?"

"She knows I'm here?" Cobra sighed angrily, "What? The Salamander knows too?"

"Huh? How did you know about Natsu?"

"You thought it."

Kinana closed her eyes. "Listen Erik, I'm really sorry."

"Why would you tell them? I told you not to tell anyone."

"I didn't! They figured it out. B-but Mirajane promised not to say anything and she said Natsu wouldn't either!"

Cobra let go of her hand and walked away from her.

"Maybe…you should go with them." He finally said.

"Huh? But why?"

"Well, people at Fairy Tail are suspicious right?"

Kinana nodded slowly.

"Then if we're apart for three months and everyone is distracted by training, they'll forget."

Kinana gave a shaky breath. "I know I suggested it, but…I don't want to go with them. I want to stay with you."

Cobra turned back to face her. "We were apart for seven years. We can handle three months."

Kinana walked towards him and hugged him. Cobra was a bit surprised but he hugged her back. She felt him rest his chin on her head.

"I know." She murmured, burying her face in his chest.

* * *

Mirajane looked around the guild hall for a certain someone. When she finally located her, Mirajane walked towards her.

"Hey Wendy!"

The bluenette looked up from her conversation with Carla. "Hi Mira. What's up?"

Mirajane took a seat at the table. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"I don't know, they said that they were going on a job but that I was too young to go with them." Wendy pouted and crossed her arms.

Mirajane patted Wendy's head. "That's crazy."

"I know right?"

Mirajane stood up, said goodbye to Wendy and walked towards Makarov.

"Hey Mira." He greeted her, taking a swig of alcohol.

"Hello Master. Do you know where Natsu and the others are?"

"I sent them on a mission to help a friend of mine."

Mirajane looked at Makarov, for the first time, with suspicion.

"Master…you wouldn't lie to me, right?"

Makarov looked taken aback. "Of course not! What brought this on, Mira?"

Mirajane looked at him a moment, "Never mind."

"All right then."

Mirajane walked away back towards the bar. Something's not right here, she thought.

* * *

They stayed like that for awhile until Cobra suddenly straightened up and looked around.

"Kinana." He said quietly.

"What?" she asked, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Someone's watching us."

Kinana's eyes shot open. She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"There are some people standing behind the bushes to our right. They came here with the intent of finding us specifically."

"People? There's more than one?"

"Yes. Four people."

"Who? Do you know them?"

"I do, but you know them better."

"Oh no, you mean…"

"Yeah, Fairy Tail is here."

* * *

**ToastGlue: **Oh my gosh, your comments always crack me up! XD

**SecretGurl02: **Don't worry, I will finish it! And thanks :D


	12. Busted

**Sorry about the wait (again). But I'm on fall break finally! I'll update more often, maybe even tomorrow? I'll try my best**

***I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"You may as well come out now, I know you're there." Cobra called out.

Kinana gaped wordlessly as Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy all appeared. They clambered out of the bushes, nearly tripping over each other.

"I told you we were too close, flame brain!" Gray barked in Natsu's face.

"What! You're the one who said to move closer, ice freak!" Natsu replied shoving Gray out of his face.

"Why you…!" Gray started as him and Natsu prepared to fight.

"Enough already!" Erza bellowed pulling Natsu and Gray apart. "We have more pressing matters to attend to." she continued, staring pointedly in Kinana and Cobra's direction.

With a start, Kinana realized that Cobra was still holding her. She quickly untangled herself from him and turned to face her friends.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked, her heart hammering.

Erza crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Cobra for a moment before directing her gaze towards Kinana. "What are _we _doing? What are _you _doing? And with him of all people."

"What do you mean 'of all people'?" Kinana asked.

"He's attacked our guild multiple times! He's hurt our friends!" Natsu said angrily. Gray's expression mirrored Natsu's as they, for once, agreed with each other.

Kinana struggled to find the right words to say. Cobra _had _done all of the things that they were saying, but technically Kinana had too. When she was Cubellios she had hurt Erza and Natsu, but they had forgiven her just the same. Don't people deserve a second chance?

Frustrated with a lack of response, Erza pointed at Cobra. "You. Step away from Kinana, _now_." Erza said, drawing out the last word with emphasis. Her tone was threatening.

Casting a side-long glance at Cobra, Kinana realized that he hadn't said a word this whole time. Was he planning on letting Kinana do all the talking? This is going to turn out badly, she thought to herself.

"Why bother?" Natsu said, as his fists burst into flames. "Let's just deal with this guy now!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" Lucy spoke up, holding her hands up in a stop gesture. "Why is violence your answer to _everything?_"

Natsu frowned. "It's not my answer to everything. It's just in this case."

Erza looked stern for a moment, but then sighed. "No…Lucy's right. Master said if we found them to bring them back to the guild."

Something in Kinana's brain finally clicked. "Wait, Master sent you guys?"

They all nodded.

Kinana bit back a cry. Master didn't trust her anymore, neither did her friends. She looked at each of them. They looked back at her, anger and betrayal written all over their faces. All except Lucy.

Lucy caught Kinana's gaze and gave her an apologetic smile, "We're just worried about you, Kinana. We're not mad at you or anything. You're apart of our family, and we would do anything to protect you. So please come back with us to the guild so we can sort this whole thing out."

Kinana looked away, unsure of how to respond. Even if Lucy wasn't mad, the others sure looked like they were. Kinana suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Cobra and found him staring intently at her.

"Let's go to Fairy Tail then." He said.

Kinana smiled and then nodded, finding new strength in her that wasn't there before. She was determined to convince everyone that Cobra wasn't their enemy anymore.

"Yeah, let's go." She agreed.

…

When they finally reached the guild hall, most of the members had already left for the day as night was approaching fast.

Mirajane was working at the bar when she noticed everyone coming in. "Oh there you guys are!" she said. Then she noticed Kinana and Cobra and her eyes widened.

Kinana looked at Mirajane, "Did you tell Master, Mira?" hurt evident in her voice.

Mirajane shook her head vigorously. "No, I swear. I don't know how he knew…" her voice trailed off as her eyes fell on Natsu. "Natsu…" She growled quietly.

Natsu gulped as he looked over at Mirajane. "H-hey Mira."

"Oi! You brats, get over here!" Makarov shouted.

Erza and the others ushered Kinana and Cobra towards Makarov. Wendy, who was sitting nearby, gasped in surprise.

"Is that Cobra?! I thought he was in jail."

The few members of the guild that were still there also had similar reactions. Pointing and gasping, some people decided to prepare to fight if it came to that.

Makarov eyed Cobra and Kinana wearily. After a while he sighed. "Kinana. No matter how hard I tried to keep your past from you…*sigh* I guess it was no use."

Kinana stood rooted to the spot. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not like I'm the one who erased your memories. But I knew if you got them back, something bad would happen to you." Makarov said sullenly.

"But what would happen? Because I did get my memories back, and I'm perfectly fine."

Makarov's head shot up, as did Natsu's and the others. "You remember?" Makarov gaped.

Kinana looked around at all of them. "Yes…" she said slowly.

"W-when? How? Ah, never mind that doesn't matter. The important thing is that you're ok." Makarov then turned his attention to Cobra.

Cobra hadn't said anything this whole time. He was looking around the guild, enjoying everyone's reactions at seeing him. He found this whole situation amusing, though knowing that he should probably take it seriously for Kinana's sake.

"I'm going to have to _kindly _ask you to leave Kinana alone." Makarov said calmly, yet his words carried a dangerous undertone.

Cobra slowly turned towards Makarov. Hmm. What to say, what to say. Completely expressionless, Cobra said, "No."

The temperature in the room dropped 10 degrees. Everyone's tension pretty much snapped at that point. While Kinana had been happy to hear Cobra to say that, she had hoped that he would have been a little more tactful about it.

"Please calm down, everyone!" Kinana said. She looked at Makarov. "Why does he have to go?"

Makarov looked taken aback. "Why?! He's a criminal, Kinana! He's harmed our guild countless times." Makarov paused and then continued, "He might even try to turn you back into a snake permanently."

That actually surprised him. Cobra stared at Makarov in disbelief. Was he serious? He fought back the urge to laugh and said, "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah" Kinana agreed, "He would never do that. He told me himself that he liked me better this way."

"I bet he did." Makarov grumbled.

Cobra's eyes narrowed. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Use your imagination. Or better yet, listen to my thoughts."

Cobra wasn't so amused anymore, now he was angry. This guy was getting annoying.

Kinana desperate to break the tension, suddenly shifted topics. She gestured to Team Natsu. "How did you guys find us in the first place? I forgot to ask earlier."

Gray and Natsu looked at each other and then Kinana. "We've been following you for a while."

Wow. They really didn't trust her. Kinana closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She felt Cobra's hand brush against her arm. It lasted for less than a second, but it was warm and gave her courage. He was there with her, she didn't have to face this alone.

She steeled herself up and looked Makarov in the eye. "You know who else hurt our guild? Gajeel. Juvia. And where are they now? _In _our guild. People deserve second chances."

Makarov scoffed. "That's an entirely different matter! He's a wanted criminal! We can't harbor a fugitive in our guild."

"Also, I'm worried that if you spend more time with him, you might turn out like him." Makarov continued.

"What are you talking about?" Kinana asked.

"You're sweet and kind, he's vicious and cruel. And I know that when you were a snake that you used to do bad things too. But you're different now, and I don't want you to become that person again. So that's why he needs to leave now. And if he doesn't, I'm going to notify the magic council."

Cobra wasn't surprised in the least. He knew that it was going to come this eventually. He could also tell that the old man wasn't joking. However, some other members of the guild, namely Natsu and Gray, were raring to fight rather than wait for the magic council.

Cobra could also hear everything Kinana was thinking. She shifted her stance and held her hands together. He knew what she was going to do before she opened her mouth to speak. She was going to fight her friends. That would only make her feel worse than she already did. He didn't want that.

"Kinana. Enough." He said quietly.

Geez, this whole situation seems so familiar, Cobra thought. Kinana's going to fight someone and I have to stop her.

Kinana looked up at him in surprise. She averted her gaze after a moment and then mumbled in agreement.

Cobra looked back at Makarov and the others. "I'll leave now." He said, as he turned and walked out of the guild.

Kinana's head shot up. "What?" she cried as she chased after him. "W-where are you going?"

As they reached outside, Cobra turned to face her. "I have to go. If I stay, you'll only get in more trouble with your guild."

Kinana clutched his arm. "Don't…don't leave me again." She said quietly, her voice breaking.

Everyone else poured out of the guild and watched the scene unfold. Cobra didn't appreciate the audience, but he knew there was no avoiding it.

He pressed his lips against Kinana's forehead and lingered there for a moment. Then he stepped back and gently slipped out of Kinana's grip. He looked at her face one last time and turned away and started walking.

Is this really happening _again?_ Kinana thought as she sank to her knees. Mirajane rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Without turning back, Cobra gave a small wave and said, "Goodbye…Cubellios."

Tears started blurring her vision. "Goodbye…Cobra." Kinana said quietly. It didn't matter though, she knew he could hear her.


	13. Surprise

**Sorry for messing with your feels, everybody. Does anybody hate me yet? XD **

***I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Good job, Kinana! You're getting better." Lisanna said enthusiastically.

Kinana smiled back at her. "Thanks, but this is exhausting. When do the Games start?"

Lisanna thought about it. "In two months I think."

Kinana grumbled, "I don't wan to train anymore. I'm tired."

Lisanna laughed. "Come on, we can stop for the day." She looped her arm through Kinana's and they walked together back to the camp the Strauss siblings had made.

Mirajane and Elfman waved at them as they got closer. "How'd training go?" Mirajane asked.

"Good! I think Kinana's got how to transform down." Lisanna answered.

"I want to work on flying next." Kinana responded.

"I can help you with that." Mirajane said with a wink.

"And if you want to practice your combat skills, I'll be your sparring partner." Elfman offered.

Kinana sighed and gave them a small smile. "Thank you, everyone." They all smiled in response and dove into the dinner that Mirajane had prepared. Despite the happiness that seemed to radiate off of the Strauss's, Kinana still felt a painful twinge in her heart.

* * *

Kinana offered to help Mirajane with the dishes after dinner. When they were alone, Mirajane looked at Kinana with concern.

"Hey…maybe you should go back to the guild soon."

Kinana looked up in surprise. "Why?"

Mirajane sighed. "You've been avoiding them. You kind of just left after that whole thing. I'm sure they're worried about you. Did you even say goodbye to them?"

"You told them that I went you and Lisanna and Elfman, right?" Kinana asked.

Mirajane nodded.

"Then it's fine. They don't need to worry."

"But still…"

"Listen, I'll go back eventually. I just…I can't go back yet. Right now all I want to do is be as far away from them as possible." Kinana said.

Mirajane looked at her with worry and then nodded. "Ok." She paused and then asked in a softer voice, "Have you heard from him lately?"

Kinana stopped moving. She sighed and then set down the plate she was holding. "He hasn't contacted me at all." Her voice barely audible.

"Do you think…do you think something bad happened to him? Like the magic council caught him? Or maybe…he doesn't want to see me." Kinana asked in a voice tinged with sadness.

Mirajane shook her head and grabbed Kinana's arms. "Stop thinking like that. If he was able to evade the magic council for the whole time he was with you, then that's not even a problem. As for him not wanting to see you…That's not true at all."

Kinana looked up at Mirajane's tender smile. "How do you know?"

"_You _should know better than I do. Didn't he tell you he loved you? Didn't he spend seven years looking for you? Didn't he go to jail, albeit temporarily, so that you wouldn't be arrested alongside him?" Mirajane sighed, "I feel like we've had this conversation before."

Kinana sighed, not completely convinced. "Thanks Mira, but I kind of want to be alone right now."

Mirajane looked down. "All right, I'll finish the dishes. Come to me if you need to talk, ok?"

Kinana nodded and walked out of the makeshift camp. The sun was setting fast and the wind was picking up. Kinana rubbed her arms to bring some heat back into them. She was tired from all that training earlier and sat down on the grass to rest.

Kinana brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. Sighing deeply, she glanced up at the darkening sky.

Had she not been so exhausted, she might've noticed the man watching her from behind the tree line. He stepped out of the forest walked closer to her.

"Hey purple head!" he called out to her.

"Purple head?" Kinana repeated quietly. She turned towards the voice and was shockedby who she saw.

"R-racer?" she asked tentatively.

Racer paused and frowned. "Hmm. You know who I am. Eh, I guess it's not that hard to figure out." He gave her a once-over, "But who are you? And why does Cobra have such an interest in you?"

Kinana's heart leapt when she heard Cobra's name. "Erik? You know where he is?"

Racer looked even more puzzled. "You know his real name? Seriously, just who are you?"

Kinana paused. Should she tell him? Racer was kind of a friend, more or less.

He interrupted her thoughts. "But yeah, I know where he is. Want to go see him?"

He said it so nonchalantly. But the words made Kinana buzz with excitement. She stood up abruptly and closed the distance between her and Racer.

"Y-yes." She said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Racer gave her a strange smile. "Well all right then." he extended his hand to her, "Take my hand and we'll go."

* * *

Cobra sighed inwardly for the umpteenth time. This whole 'being heartbroken' thing was really pissing him off. It was _annoying._

He usually couldn't focus on something without being distracted by thoughts of Kinana. Should he go visit her? No. She probably wouldn't want to see him anyways. She was probably mad at him for not trying harder during that confrontation with Fairy Tail. In truth, Cobra had been trying to push everyone's buttons, especially Makarov's, because he found the whole thing entertaining. Maybe if he had taken it a bit more seriously he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. When Cobra thought like that, it only made him feel worse which in turn made him feel angrier.

Cobra was brought out of his reverie when he heard someone approaching him. As the person got closer, he knew who it was immediately.

"Hey there Cobra." A feminine voice crooned.

"Angel." Cobra responded without turning around. "How did you get out of jail?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Though, I don't remember seeing you there in the first place…" Angel trailed off.

Cobra felt her gaze on him. "What do you want?"

"Eek. So rude." Angel walked in front of him so that he would look at her, "I want many things. First, I want to know why you didn't break us out. Second, I want you to reform Oracion Seis with us. Third-"

"Us?" Cobra interrupted.

Angel leaned back as a smile crept along her face. "Yes, us. Me, Midnight, and Racer. We tried to get Hot-eye as well, but he preferred to stay in jail. It would have been too much of a hassle to get Brain out. And there was no way we were even going to bother with Erigor or that Jackpot thing."

"You all broke out? And you want to reform Oracion Seis?"

"Both correct."

Cobra scoffed. "Not interested. Remember what happened last time we reformed? It was literally a few months ago."

"That won't happen again!" Angel replied hotly. "What's the matter with you? Suddenly so gloomy…Ohhh, this doesn't have anything to do with that girl by any chance?"

Cobra's head shot up. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Cobra's sudden outburst made Angel giggle slightly. "That was the reaction I was looking for." She continued, "I'm talking about the purple haired girl."

He flinched, he couldn't help it. He tried to regain his composure before Angel noticed. She caught it however and smiled yet again.

"So that was the right girl. She won't tell us her name, but-"

"You've talked to her?" Cobra interrupted again.

"Talked to her? She's back at our new base right now."

"You _took _her?"

"We didn't kidnap her if that's what you're suggesting. She practically jumped at the chance to come once we told her that you were going to be there." Angel raised an eyebrow at him.

Cobra glared back at her. "Was this your guys' plan? To use Kinana to make me join Oracion Seis again?"

Angel tapped her chin. "Her name's Kinana? I'll file that away." Angel turned back to face Cobra. "But you're not going to make us liars now, are you? We did say that you were going to be there…"

Conflicting emotions ran through Cobra's head. Angel wasn't lying, he was sure of it. They had Kinana and they wanted him to go get her. It was all too planned.

"If you guys wanted me to join the guild again, why not just ask?" Cobra inquired.

Angel sighed impatiently. "I _did _just ask. And you said 'not interested'."

"But you already had Kinana! It was like you already knew I was going to say no."

Angel's lips curled up into a smile. "You're right. We did know. You got away from the council and instead of rescuing us, you went to see _her. _It was pretty clear then that you obviously cared for her more than us." Angel feigned a look of sadness. "Which hurts, you know."

"But regardless," Angel continued, "I'm supposed to bring you back to the base now. So if you're done with all of these questions…" She extended her hand to him. "Let's go see your friend."

* * *

**I love Oracion Seis! They're my favorite villains in the show, so of course I had to put them in my story somehow XD**


End file.
